skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Dragon Force
Skylanders Doomsday is a game by TBDT. It is the 2nd game in the Reign of Doomsday Trilogy. Plot After escaping from the Skylanders, Doomsday has created the Doombot to destroy Skylands. The Cores, Minis, Giants, Swap Force, Trap Team, Light Masters and the all new Dragon Force must stop him. But is this his last plan or is it just a distraction? The Dragon Powers Each Dragon Force Character has an exclusive dragon power. They are listed below: * Ressurection (Werewolf) * Thunderstorm (Tornado) * Chaos Swirl (Kaogon) * Shadow Cloak (Shadow) * Acidic Teeth (Acid) * Camouflage (Chamelegon) * Pirate Assault (Scallygon) * Hydra Venom (Hydraco) * Mega Potion (Dragemist) * Super Spell (Wiz Liz) * Flamethrower (Flames) * Bonfire (Infergon) * Breakout (Jailbreak) * TBA New Skylanders Core Skylanders Magic * Spell Buzz * Stars * Karma * Magisaur Fire * Pyromaniac * Heat Wave * Flame Wasp * Infernal Water * Frostbite * Snorkelray * Aqua Knife * Polar Earth * Sandstorm * Rock Wrecker * Bull Dozer * Ankylo Air * Stormster * Thunderay * Cumulus * Mablue Tech * Logic * Hackster * Tech Mech * Electric Fence Life * Redwood * Nettles * Magnolia * Horsetail Undead * Bone Groan * Ghostly * Vampi * Zoombie Light * FleX-Ray * Pharaoh Sparrow * Pyramid * Light Rex Dark * Crypt * Dark Dile * Shade * Dark Dog Kaos * Flux Dragon Force Magic * Wiz Liz * Dragemist Fire * Infergon * Flames Water * Hydraco * Scallygon Earth * Headbutt * Crystalgon Air tornado * Skyrax Tech * Mechagon * Jailbreak Life * Chamelegon * Acid Undead * Skelegon * Werewolf Light * Daytail * Solar Beam Dark * Shadow * Darkstorm Kaos * Kaogon Remakes Magic * Deadly Dragon Spyro * Mega Magic Mystal Fire * Inner Flame Blaze Fang * Flamethrower Sunburn Water * Screaming Echo * 5 Headed Hydras Earth * Batter Ram Bash * Shattered Gemstone Air * Stormfly Blades * Cyclone Whirlwind Life * Fruity Camo * Poisonous Vineysaur Undead * Lost Soul Cynder * Restless Bone Cusher Tech * Blaster Drobot * Robotic Phase Light * Shining Flash * Daytime Sunshine Dark * Metallic Silver * Black Nightwing Minis TBA NPCs * Flynn * Cali * Mesmerelda Levels # Doomsday's Escape # Abandoned Dragon Force HQ # The Cave of Mystery # The Strange Cave # The Eyes # The Statue of Kaos? # The Land of the Squid # The Flaming City # Return to The Cave of Mystery # Quest for the Core of Kaos? # The Fight # Allies with Kaos? # Betrayal # The Doom Bot Plans # The Fight # Back to The Future of Skylands # Spy HQ # Greebles? # Greebles Everywhere # The Pirates # The Call for Help # The Real Plans # Dread Yacht 2.0 # Greeble Airships? # The Land # Fighting the Fighters # Terrafin's home # Stealth Elf's Home # City of Death, Deadliness, Dangerousness and Evilness # Malefor? # Evilon's Return? # Island of Zombies # Too Many Levels # The Real Plans # The Doom Bot # Kaos World- Kaos Element Expansion Pack # Haunted Caves- Adventure Pack # Alien Invasion- Adventure Pack # Primal City- Adventure Pack Category:The battle dragon trainer Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Games